1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to laptops and more particularly to a laptop with pivotal camera and micro-projector, and a pivotal screen as a replacement of display.
2. Description of Related Art
Projector and laptop are often required in a meeting or briefing nowadays. A type of laptop having a pivotal micro-projector is commercially available. The micro-projector is pivotal and mounted on a top edge of a display of the laptop. It has the benefits of being used as a typical projector if such need arises in a meeting or briefing.
However, it is not stable in use when the laptop is placed on a desktop. Moreover, the micro-projector consumes energy greatly, is high in cost, and is low in resolution. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
A display (e.g., LCD (liquid crystal display)) is a requisite component of a typical laptop. This, however, can increase the manufacturing cost. Thus, it is desirable of providing a laptop having a screen as a replacement of display without compromising image quality shown on the screen.